The Destined Ones
by icefireSpirit Wolf
Summary: Sequal to Life As A Fox: Tasmin discovers that she is the last direct decedent of our Hero. Knowing this she must wonder what her destiny holds? Will she be able to live up to such a predecessor? New challenges now affect Konoha, along with allies from a long forgotten source. Come and once again, explore the universe that once held Life As A Fox, with a new tale to love.


**Chapter One**

**The Destined Ones**

**NSW**

* * *

_The sails were fully drawn picking up every inkling of prominent and salt scented wind there was to be had. The deck creaked as it vaulted up and down the white-capped waves. It had been a long journey for them. At times it seemed like it would be there last, there was still a chance it may be. But he would not have it, in the name of the Queen and her proud and civilized lands, they would explore the edges of the map. Claiming and taming the wilds of the world, building it for the Queen and their God. He tilted his head, squinting his eyes against the glare of the setting sun to watch their colors. _

_A hand unclasped around a rose, scarlet blood descending down the wrist that lie on a field of white, a jewel resting in the center of the rose. Beauty,elegance, and perseverance That was the Queens motto, only through those three would one enter heaven. He stood with ease at the rolling of the deck, his arms folded behind his back chest out back streight head held high like his breeding and training required of him. _

_Wearing his usual traveling clothes, a higher grade than any of these wretched deck hands could ever acquire even if they saved every bronze penny. Staying away from those whore houses and pubs, they still would not be able to afford even a night cloak of his. He smiled to himself at his own amusement. He looked out straight at the land before them. _

_Uncharted, unknown, it may be inhabited, it may not. Who knows that was the reason for his excitement. Something new to bring to his Queen whom he served until death itself took him away from her command. He heard footsteps draw near to him. He turned to see a deckhand. Skin tanned from the sun, he only wore tattered dark trousers, which were tied below the knee. _

_A well used leather band was at his waist keeping his worse for wear pants up and to hold his rope knife, and other various tools a deckhand would need. Possibly all of his worldly good were held in that ancient belt. He had wavy dirty blonde hair, a chunk on his left side was braided and had three beads. Showing his Arkrillian blood. The people of the sea, it was said. Their eyes always changing into the various colors of the sea. Gray, light blue, dark blue, a blue-green and on rare occurrences even white._

_That was the rumor anyway. There was always at least one on board every vessel. They could peer far down into water, making them great spotters of rocks and ice boats that could harm ships. They also had an ability to feel when storms were coming. This would be considered a forbidden art, but since it saved holy lives, their abilities were allowed._

_If not, well there would be no Arkrillians now would there? he pushed the thought away and spoke. "Yes?" The lad spoke. "Sir, Cap'tn said ta tell ya we won't be'n able ta dock, strong current is havin it's way at us, bein as we got no oars to fight it, we gots to wait it out." This was not happy news for him, but he was not a sailor, and he would have to trust their Captain._

_He waved the boy off. "Very well, I shall be in the chart room, when the Captain is willing have him come and speak to me in private." The lad nodded and walked away. He sighed, but repeating the oath he took when he became a Queens first explorer and Queens guard he relaxed. 'No land, Nor man will deny her Queen, nor their way of life.' _

_He opened his eyes and nodded through perseverance they would be victorious. Patience would be his name for now. Too many a great man had fallen in their realm because of their lack of patience But he had learned from the start to be patient Which was a dangerous gift to all who opposed him. Not that there would be. Now would there?  
_

* * *

"Tasmin!" she bolted awake at the sound of her voice being barked harshly. She turned to look to her gruff and old teacher. A veteran from the wolf's brigade now the history teacher for all young demons. "Y..Yes sir?" she asked, hoping he didn't ask her a question. He glared at her, his gray eyes sharp enough to cut a wolf's tail off.

"I have asked you a very simple question, what was the name of the battle strategy that proved to be the turning point in the First Demons War?" She heaved an internal sigh, relaxing because it was a question that one she knew. She cleared her throat. "The Charge of the Last Uchiha." She put simply. "Last? Is there not Uchiha still today?" She sighed. "There is...sir, but at that time, he was the last."

A satisfied snort was all she got in reply. She took it as a pass. "Moving on then, and perhaps you would care to join us for the rest of the lesson, eh Tasmin?" She nodded and shrunk herself as small as she could. She could hear snickering from some of the annoying hyena's. She glanced to the tiger at her side, he flicked an ear in annoyance.

She glanced out the window as Varlyon continued his lecture. She could see the Demons sector from here, the Great Cats tower and all other building that the demons of Konoha have lived in for almost 150 years. It was a long time. The City was a crowded and ancient thing, the great wall could no longer contain it, instead they had built outside of it and another great wall had been erected 75 years, ago so there were two walls. But those on the outer ring were the privileged and rich ones, the ancient clans who had founded this village now lived there, leaving the villagers, demons and nameless ninja behind in the Inner ring.

Varlyon's voice caught her attention once more as he declared their homework assignment. "Listen up! Knowing ones roots, lets one know where he should strive to grow into! I want you all to trace your family trees as far back as you can! It is due in three days! Class dismissed...Tasmin meet me in my office." She cringed, not another meeting, why her all the time? Was it because he knew she had no one waiting up for her?

Her parents had died in a fire shortly after she opened her eyes. She remembered only small things. She knew there home had caught on fire, her father rushed her to safety while mother tried to save her two brothers. But Mother must have gotten trapped and father had went back for them, but in the end, all of them died, leaving only her.

She had sat in a huddled little ball until they came to put out the flames. She was taken into foster care where a great old bear took care of her until she was old enough to be on her own. She know had her own place in an apartment complex. After most everyone had gone she got up from her seat and walked over to Varlyon.

He turned and gazed at her for a few moments. His eyes softened a bit. "Tasmin, I know it has and always will be difficult for you, being so young a losing your family and not being able to form soul bonds is a hard thing to overcome, but do not let that get in the way of your education. You are a strong and gifted wolf, one I would like to see in the brigade, but no young demon can join his or her designed factor unless passing this course."

She nodded. Each species had it's own 'factor' a group or élite class of their own kind that only allowed for their own kind to join. The wolves had the brigade, the lions had their 'Pride' Horses, well obviously all of them joined in with the Cavalry. The bears have their Pact, Flying demons had several 'Wings' to choose from. Each had their own higher class.

She didn't have to do these classes, she could stay a Chunin Demon or she could have joined the Demon core, a reflection of the human Anbu core. But she had not the skills nor the wanting for that. So the Brigade it was. "I know sir, and don't worry sir, I will try my best, it won't happen again sir." He nodded. "Good to hear, and also, I took the liberty of finding this for you, it's a start." He pushed a scroll with his paw towards her.

"This is a family tree on your father's side, I could not find your mothers, she must descend from those who came from the Jagged Valley during the Demons war, which would explain why there is no written family tree, I would try to find an elder who knows of her." She nodded. He was right it was a start. "Thank-you, it means a lot...why...why are you helping me?"

She looked at him, searching his old gray eyes for an answer. He smiled softly. "That is what packs do." he stated simply then he turned away from her ending further conversation. She picked up her scrolls and placed it in her collar pouch. Something almost every wolf had, it was troublesome trying to carry everything in your mouth.

She trotted away and out the door. When she came outside she looked about. Demons and humans littered the street going about their business. She descended the steps and headed towards home. She heard a dull but increasing thundering. She quickly dashed to the side of the road as a group of young cavalry trainees on top of their demon mounts came galloping through the street.

Laughing a joking they kicked up dust and made everyone scramble to get out of their way. Most of them had the mark of the Uchiha on their backs and on the sides of their saddle blankets. The Uchiha clan lived on their horses. They were the only one to ever ride demon horses and know it was almost nature for the Uchiha and horse demons to be together.

Of course others could join the cavalry, but none of them ever went far in the ranks. The higher ups were always Uchiha. When the group has passed and everyone was able to see after the dust fell. Tasmin could see the obvious anger and annoyance in the human villagers eyes. It was getting worse and worse, what with the population increasing the amount of missions decreasing, everyone was being pinched in everything, money, space and patience.

It wasn't like the old times. Where there was once one demon know stood twenty or even fifty. Which would be fine in times of war, because that was what we demons were good at, fighting and war, protecting. But who needs protecting in these times? The last war was almost a 100 years ago. She sighed and continued on her way, not caring that dust got in her fur, who did she need to look good for?

Varlyon was right, everyone knew, she was the demon who was unable to form bonds. Which was essential to a demons life, yet here she was, living and breathing and not wanting to form any bonds anytime soon. What was the point? She was fine the way she was, she never needed anyone before, she had taken care of herself from the start, and she didn't need anyone bringing her down.

She had seen before what soul bonds do. Everytime you lost one all you did was cry and mope about, pining away at that loss. She didn't want to feel that, she didn't want anything to do with it. So she in a way was happy that she didn't. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't watch where she was going. She accidentally bumped into a human.

She excused herself. The woman gave her the dirtiest look. "Damn demons, always being everywhere and taking everything, you think you can even walk all over us just because you're so special." Then the woman snapped her head in the other direction and marched away before Tasmin could even begin to react. 'What a rude person, I did apologize' She rolled her eyes.

Humans, how typical. Blaming demons for everything. Why did demons ever join sides with them she would never know. All they did was want more and more, more money, more land, more space. Did they care who they harmed to get it? No they were selfish and cruel and stupid, and that was a terrible combination in anything.

She heaved a sigh of relief when she finally entered her apartment, just a little thing, with only the necessities. A bed, a kitchen and a place to bathe, she never cared for anything like a radio or T.V Those were expensive things that those in the outer ring could afford. She yawned and stretched. Walking from her bed to the kitchen (all of four steps) she nudged the small fridge open with her nose.

She grabbed a link of seasoned and dried venison, it was hard and tasteless because it had been in her fridge for so long. But she ate it anyway, she needed sustenance. She reached for the scroll for the first time. She didn't really want to know of her family tree, if she had any wouldn't they have sought her out when they heard of the fire?

So she was guessing it would be a long line of small litters ending in disaster with only one or two pups living long enough to find a mate and breed. She unrolled the scroll. Her father, Minyashi was son of Dynl and Minyato, Dynl being her Grandmother and Minyato being her Grandfather, each had siblings and those siblings though all had perished before having pups.

Her great grand parents on her fathers side were Shinva and Minyami, her Great Grandmother being Shinva and Great Grandfather being Minyami, they had siblings and it also looked as though she may have some second cousins which she would have to look into later. But she did start to notice a pattern with her Paternal side to her lineage, they all had the first three letters of M-I-N What was with all the Min's? Minyashi, her father, Minyato, her Grandfather, Minyami her great grandfather, her Great Great Grandfather was Mintoyo, and his father was Minateme, she unrolled the scroll to show his father, Minato, who was the son of...Uzumaki Naruto.

Her brain at first went blank for a few seconds staring at the legendary name. Then she leaped away from the scroll. Banging her back leg against the fridge. The momentary pain distracted her for a moment. She shook herself and re-traced her line. Impossible, Naruto the great? The Hero of Konoha, the first of firsts? The great white demon, he was a god almost to all the wolves, and he...he was her Great-Great-Great-Great-Great Grandfather!?

She looked down at herself, Her fur was a pale muddy red. With a star of white on her chest. Her eyes were an Emerald green that others had said were the most striking thing about her. She was about average size although her tail was shorter than most. It also didn't help that it curled at the end either. She had to wonder why it was like that, maybe she was part fox somewhere, but it looked to be she was mostly wolf...at least on her dad's side.

But this was a shocking revelation to her. She had never wondered about her lineage, and now...knowing this...did Varlyon know about this? Was that why he did this? She stared back at the scroll. Slowly she rolled it back up and closed it. She needed to sort this out. Putting the scroll on her bed she left her house. Locking it and dropping the key into her collar pouch she bounded off.

Heading towards the only thing that might give her answers. It took her sometime, it was far away to get to the first great wall, rebuilt sometime after the First Demons war. But there was a certain Courtyard that was held special and sacred. It is called the Courtyard of Sacrifice. It was a very chilling place to enter, the moment your paw touches down, you feel a tremor go through you, it was like holy ground, you could almost feel the weight of the sacrifice those ancient hero's had done to save the village.

Each step took you closer. She gazed ahead as it came into view. It being the statue. It was a Majestic and gripping piece of work. Carved out of the purest marble there was to be found. A great white wolf, the likeness of Uzumaki stood, gazing out the what would have been main gate in his lifetime. His mate the humble and enchanting Yume stood beside him.

Below on a lower platform was carved a mighty stallion rearing, nostrils in full flare. Mane wild a man straddled his back with no saddle. Instead he sat rooted in place, a hand clasped around his mighty sword. It was Uchiha Sasuke abroad Imasen. Everyone knew of them and the wild charges they had made. They also had known of their sacrifice. All four of the hero's had died vanquishing an evil beast known as the 'Demonsbane' But that was long ago, and few records of it were mentioned.

She gazed up at Naruto. "Evening" she said. The courtyard was empty, it always was, no one wanted to go near that place, out of respect, you couldn't help it, you could feel as if they were alive and watching you. Guarding you even to this day. It was comforting but also unsettling. "So I guess I am related to you...did you know that?" she said to Naruto.

She didn't know if she was waiting for a response or not. She sighed. "I don't know what this means though, when I tell the class this, when everyone see's what will it mean for me?" Varlyon said that to know what I must aim for I need to know my roots, well now I know, and there is no way I can aim for even half of what you did, I can't do that...you are like a god, you ARE a god...at least to use Wolf demons, how could I ever attempt to match your level?"

She asked out loud then sighed. I don't know...I don't know what this means...I don't know what you want me to do now, I don't know what I am supposed to do, did you ever ask yourself that I wonder...did you ever have doubts oh great ancestor of mine?" Silence answered her. She huffed. "I don't know what I am expecting, you're a statue."

She turned away. "What a waste of time, like talking to a statue was going to help me find my destiny." She said. Course why was she worried about destiny? It didn't exist, not anymore, not in these times, that was back in time of legends and Hero's there was no such thing anymore, only shadows and pale illusions of Hero's.

But a sudden cold wind picked up, chilling her to the bone and making her stop for a second to brace against it. _'You do not find destiny...destiny finds you'_ She gasped and turned around frantically, trying to spot the origin of the voice. But just as sudden as it appeared it was gone, leaving no trace. She glanced back to the statue.

For some odd reason something in her twisting gut and in her pounding heart, she knew it was the statue that had said that. Without hesitation she ran. Pounding her feet as hard as she could in the street, taking the longest strides she could she ran from that statue and all that it stood for. She did not stop running until she came home.

She slammed the door and locked it. Staring off into space she panted for air. Weariness settled over her and she padded her way to the bed. Seeing the scroll she knocked it away to the floor. "That's not true! It's a lie! I am not destined for anything!" She yelled at it. She stood there staring at the scroll laying on her floor gleaming in the moonlight.

With a final groan she collapsed on the bed curling up on herself she descended into sleep.

* * *

**Well what do you all think of the Continuation of Life As A Fox, it is not directly a sequel, but it also is, I mean you don't have to read it, but it is a nice little continuation set in the same universe. For those who long for a new adventure enjoy. **

**NSW**


End file.
